LAS SONATAS DEL TIEMPO
by Tsuki wa kurenai
Summary: Que pasaria si la unica persona capas de hacerte feliz es todo lo contrario de lo que pensabas que era y que ademas es la unica capas de retarte y provocarte en extremo...
1. Prologo

Espero que les guste, es mi 1° fic. (UvU)

**LAS SONATAS DEL TIEMPO**

**PROLOGO**

Todo se había detenido, ninguna ave cantaba, el cauce del rio se paralizo e incluso mis latidos no se escuchaban. A pesar de todo aquello aun podía dislumbrar a ese ser por el que estaba dando mi vida, si una vida que era momentánea en este mundo tan cruel y a la vez tan generoso.

-!NAOKI! resiste un poco más, no falta mucho- decía mientras me llevaba en sus brazos y con una desbordante desesperación.

-está bien...ya... todo...paso-dije mientras mi mano tocaba su rostro en un inútil intento por calmarlo.

En ese instante mi cuerpo resplandeció y poco a poco iba desapareciendo provocando que se detuviera, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos mientras sus brazos me aprisionaban en un intento desesperado por detener mi inevitable partida.

-no...no me dejes- una perla cristalina resbalaba por sus mejillas

-lo...siento...ojala...fuera...mas...fuerte...-un dolor abrumador me asalto provocando que su agarre se incrementara.

-solo quédate conmigo-

-t-e...a-m-o...-fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios antes de desaparecer con el viento, dejándolo hundido en un grito de dolor mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor.

-...seshomaru-una voz sin emoción resonó en el viento que junto a las sombras de la noche reconocían a su dueño.

-eres feliz ahora...por fin haz podido arrebatarme lo único que en verdad valoraba-

-es solo una humana, además...el futuro lord de estas tierras no tiene derecho a la debilidad-

-...debilidad...-sonaron mis palabras con ironía

-es por ello que seres como nosotros no nos sobajamos a este tipo de sentimientos estúpidos y vacíos-

-tú los enviaste-la enfrente con la cólera marcada en el rostro

-lo humanos son seres vulgares que solo buscan la riqueza material y no les importa el precio que tengan que pagar- soltó con frialdad aquel ser dando vuelta con intención de marcharse.

-no haz respondido a mi pregunta...madre-

-acaso lo que yo te responda le devolverá la vida-dijo en un tono de burla- pero si quieres seguir desperdiciando tu tiempo puedes preguntarles a los que tanto protegiste y perdonaste la vida-volteo y camino rumbo al espesor del bosque.

En ese instante todo cobro sentido, el porqué de mi dolor, el porqué de toda mi desdicha. Fueron esas últimas palabras las que me quitaron la venda de los ojos, porque eran verdad, si tan solo hubiera tenido la voluntad de haber acabado con sus vidas ella aun estaría a mi lado incluso tal vez ni siquiera tendría que preocuparme por su bienestar.

-ja...humanos...-sonó mi voz vacía y sin emoción alguna.

Ese momento lo sello todo aquel yokai cerro su corazón y alimento ese sentimiento de desprecio hacia los humanos a pesar de haber amado a uno, pesar de haberle jurado el amarla por siempre ahora solo quedaba rencor y dolor.

_"Tal vez la vida no sea justa, tal vez pensemos que la venganza y el rencor sean nuestra __única__ salida, pero ha beses el destino nos brinda una segunda oportunidad y quien sabe alo mejor hasta el amor podemos hallar" _


	2. EL ENGAÑO DE NARAKU

**EL ENGAÑO DE NARAKU**

El sol salía de entre las montañas y podía sentirse una pequeña brisa tan agradable y reconfortante que cualquiera querría mantenerse cerca. Era el inicio del verano, esa época donde todo era maravilloso, había vacaciones, no había profesores y mucho menos estrés por los exámenes, si eso era el paraíso claro a excepción de tener que ir al sengoku para recolectar los fragmentos de shikon.

-!kagome! inuyasha está aquí-grito la mama de kagome desde la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno

-hay, odio cuando hace eso, pero era de esperarse-pensó kagome ya que como eran vacaciones no tenía que ir a la escuela o quedarse a estudiar y eso era de beneficio para el ya que tendría toda su atención en los fragmentos y en encontrar el escondite de naraku.

-!KAGOME, DATE PRISA NO TENGO TU TIEMPO!

-! OSUARY!-solo se escuchó un fuerte golpe y las quejas del hanyou

Kagome aún estaba en su cama, no quería levantarse aún era sábado como era posible que inuyasha no la dejara relajarse nisiquiera el fin de semana. Sin tiempo que perder se levantó y saco de su armario una toalla, se dirigió al baño tomando todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando bajo a la sala inuyasha estaba jugando con buyo (el gatito de kagome), así que se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer el desayuno.

-hasta luego mama-dije mientras la abrasaba

-cuídate mucho hija, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado- dijo al soltarme y darme una gran sonrisa

-no se preocupe yo la cuidare-

Inuyasha me tomo de la muñeca y saltamos dentro del pozo; al llegar del otro lado mis amigos ya nos estaban esperando y sin más iniciamos nuestro viaje hacia el este donde habían rumores acerca de naraku, aunque al parecer todo indicaba que se encontraba allí algo dentro de mí me decía que algo no andaba bien ya que por lo general nos tomaba mucho tiempo encontrar su paradero y más conociendo la fuente de la información.

Flash Back

-baya, baya pero miren a quien nos encontramos- dijo una voz sobre nosotros

-!KAGURA!- gritamos todos al unísono

-a que has venido, ya se naraku te envió por los fragmentos de kagome-

-jajaja... por favor yo no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en eso-

-entonces que es lo que haces aquí- miroku acercándose un poco más a inuyasha mientras kagura bajaba de su pluma y quedando a una distancia considerable.

-bueno digamos que solo vengo a entregar un mensaje -

-y cuál es ese mensaje- dijo una voz a lo lejos

-...kikyo-susurre mientras mi flequillo cubría mi mirada

-así que me has seguido, acaso te preocupan los planes de naraku- kagura lo babia mencionado con un tono de ironía y de complicidad que no paso desapercibido en espacial por imuyasha

- no me interesa lo que el haga o deje de hacer, solo que hay un asunto pendiente entre él y yo-inuyasha no tardo en demostrar su intriga pero miroku lo detuvo

-cálmate inuyasha, espera hasta que kagura se haya ido además recuerda que la señorita kagome esta aquí.

Inuyasha solo me miro y guardo su espada esperando que kagura hablara, mientras que yo me sentía incomoda no soportaba a kikyo y más cuando inuyasha tomaba esa actitud me llenaba de rabia y sentía ganas de gritarle sus verdades.

-tranquila kagome...si inuyasha hace una tontería me encargare personalmente de darle su merecido-dijo sango mientras tocaba mi hombro

-gracias sango. Pero no te preocupes estoy bien-solo le sonreí para que no se preocupara mas

-habla de una vez kagura- grito inuyasha

-bueno al parecer naraku se dirige al monte de las animas y creo que está utilizando los fragmentos de la perla para a...-kikyo no le permitió continuar le había lanzado una de sus flechas y kagura salto sobre su pluma dándole una mirada de desprecio y se alejo

-que es lo que te pasa kikyo iba a decirnos paraqué está usando naruku los fragmentos- grite furiosa

-es algo que ustedes no deben saber además este asunto es entre él y yo así que no interfieran-guardo su arco y se alejó perdiéndose en el bosque.

Fin del Flash Back

-kagome estas bien- me pregunto sango preocupada

-tranquila estoy bien es solo que siento que algo no anda bien-

-es verdad lo más probable es que se trate de una trampa, eso sin mencionar que dudo de que naraku nos quiera cerca- dijo miroku

-feh! lo que importa es encontrar a naraku lo más antes posible y evitar que use los fragmentos-

-o para que a kikyo no le haga daño-inuyasha no dijo nada solo escondió su rostro y se adelantó un poco.

Habían pasado tres días y aun no encontrábamos a naraku y tampoco a kikyo lo cual agradecí profundamente, el cielo ya había obscurecido mostrando una hermosa luna llena aterciopelada.

-feh! odio la luna llena- se quejó inuyasha sacándome de mi ensoñación

-será porque ahora eres un inútil-dijo shipo saltando a su hombro

-sierra la boca enano!- inuyasha lo golpeo en la cabeza

-!BUAAAAAA! KAGOME INUYASHA ME PEGO-

-!OSUARY!- inuyasha cayó al suelo y solo se quejo

-mejor vamos a dormir mañana será un día pesado- dijo sango tomando a shipo de mis brazos

-sí creo que es lo mejor -miroku tomo su báculo y se recostó en un árbol, sango se recostó con kirara y yo me recosté con shipo en mi saco de dormir mientras inuyasha se quedaba vigilando.

-_kagome... despierta...ayúdame_-

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y volví a escuchar esa voz, no podía creer lo que veía, a lo lejos una niña con un kimono rosa con puntos negros estaba cubierta de sangre en ese momento me levante y corrí hacia ella pero unos tentáculos la apresaron y la jalaron hacia el bosque. Sin pensarlo dos veces hice lo mismo hasta llegar a un claro con árboles de cerezo que extrañamente su flor no era rosa, en su lugar los pétalos eran coloreados por un azul terciopelo iluminando todo a su alrededor mientas que algunos de ellos danzaban en el viento, fue entonces que observe con más detalle el paisaje. El suelo era cubierto por una manta de campánulas aperladas dejando solo en el centro una roca donde a sus pies habían retoñado jancitos azules y donde una pequeña se hallaba de pie con la vista fija en mí. Corrí hacia ella atravesando el campo.

_-por qué lo haz olvidado-_

Me detuve a pocos metros de ella conocía a esa niña, era rin, la pequeña que siempre acompañaba a sesshomaru en sus viajes.

-rin... eres tu-dude un poco su aura era distinta se parecía a la de una sacerdotisa y por alguna extraña razón kikyo vino a mi mente

-_no cumpliste tu promesa_- volvió a decir la niña

-¿De qué hablas rin?- trate de acercarme a ella pero en el instante que la toque su imagen desapareció y en su lugar.

-!kana!- me aleje de ella lo más que pude pero algo había frenado mi huida

-sabes es malo que una joven como tu ande sola a esta hora de la noche-era naraku, lo encare y note su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-na...raku-mis labios temblaban tenía miedo

-dime kagome donde dejaste a inuyasha-su nombre golpeo mi mente, en estos momentos él era humano y si naraku lo encontraba seguro lo mataría.

-acaso eres tan inútil que no has podido encontrarlo- mi comentario lo enfado y no tardo en sacar uno de sus tentáculos golpeándome tan fuerte dejándome a una distancia lejana de el

-!cierra la boca!-me levante poco a poco, cuando de repente oí la voz de inuyasha, mire el cielo desesperada rogando que al menos ya hubiera amanecido.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al ver los primeros rayos del sol pero mi felicidad se apagó al ver a kikyo ser cargada por inuyasha. Naraku no desaprovecho la oportunidad y me tomo prisionera.

-!KAGOME!-grito sango

-maldito suéltala-

-jaja pero para que la quieres si ya está a tu lado kikyo-

-feh! entonces será a la fuerza-

Inuyasha ataco a naraku junto con sango y miroku pero les era difícil ya que él me usaba como escudo cuando inuyasha trataba de usar a Tensseiga la única que no se movía era kikyo y no me extrañaba ella más que nadie en el mundo deseaba que muriera. La batalla cada vez era más desgastante para todos así que trate de utilizar mis poderes para purificar a naraku y lograr soltarme pero por alguna razón no pude usarlo.

-no te esfuerces no va a funcionar-dijo naraku mientras se acercaba a mi

-que es lo que quieres decir-

-tus poderes no servirán mientras kikio este aquí-susurro en mi oído

Ahora lo entendía, kikyo estaba bloqueando mis poderes era por eso que no se inmutaba. En un rápido movimiento naraku atrapo a kikyo y nos acercó a ambas a un precipicio.

-!INUYASHA ES HORA DE ELEGIR!- apretó aún más su agarre cortándonos el aire

-!KAGOME, KIKYO!

-!KAGOME!-grito sango

Estaba quedándome sin aire, tenía que hacer algo o si no moriría, me arme de valor y luche por utilizar mis poderes. Mi cuerpo empezó a emanar un brillo rosado y los tentáculos de naraku se desintegraron haciendo que ambas cayéramos logrando sostenernos de una rama que sobresalía.

-!kikyo, kagome están bien!- grito inuysha

-!s-si pero no podremos resistir mucho tiempo!-

-!kagome aguanta!- decía shipo asomándose

-temo que no saldrás viva de esta kagome-

-¿Que estas...-pero no pude terminar la frase, kikyo había atravesado mi estómago con su mano, la mire a los ojos, no era ella sus ojos eran rojos y su mirada como la de...

-n-naraku...-

-acertaste-

Retiro su mano lentamente disfrutando del dolor que esto me causaba y solo pude cerrar mis ojos, sentí como iba cayendo hacia la nada. En mis ojos solo se reflejaba la neblina y poco a poco todo se fue volviendo obscuro y me invadió una sensación fría.

_-no te rindas kagome-_

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte a las sombras

-_él te necesita-_ -¿Quien...me... necesita?- me deje llevar en la inconciencia y en la calma que esta me proporcionaba pero por alguna razón en ese momento sesshomaru vino a mi mente.

No muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba el grupo de sesshomaru caminando hacia la montaña cuando este se detuvo al instante

-_ayúdame...sesshomaru...-_

-!Naoki!-había escuchado su voz, pero eso era imposible ella había muerto años atrás.

-_ayúdame._..-

Era su voz no había duda alguna, gire sobre mis pasos y corrí en dirección a su voz. Por alguna extraña razón mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero mi mente buscaba todos los motivos racionales por los que debía ignorar esa voz, sin embargo, mi cuerpo se movía por si solo adentrándome en el bosque hasta llegar a un rio donde halle a la dueña de la voz que se encontraba gravemente herida mientras su cuerpo flotaba en el agua; me acerque a ella y tome entre mis brazos su cuerpo sin vida llevándola a la orilla del rio. Desenfunde a Tensseiga y logre ver a los mensajeros del mas allá, solo vasto agitar mi espada para alejarlos de ella, el color de su piel empezó a tomar su tono aterciopelado y pude escuchar su respiración así que guarde a Tenseigga y me aleje de ella.

-haz tenido suerte...por ahora-le hice saber a pesar de estar inconsciente dejándola a su suerte y recriminándome por haberlas confundido, no se parecía en nada a ella solo era la mujer que acompañaba al idiota de inuyasha.


	3. El dulce sabor del olvido

Lamento no haber publicado mas capítulos pero la verdad he tenido mucho trabajo y poca inspiración, pero aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero que les guste.

_Las letras en __**cursiva**__ son los pensamientos de los personajes.(o.0)_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente abandonando aquella obscuridad en la que me había refugiado y pude observar un cielo rojizo por lo que pude garantizar que pronto iba a obscurecer, trate de levantarme pero un dolor en el estómago me lo impidió baje la mirada y me asuste, mi ropa estaba cubierta de sangre así que mire por todas partes tratando de buscar ayuda, fue entonces que vi a lo lejos una pequeña villa. Me levante como pude y camine en su dirección; no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando y no había señales de la villa, solo a cada paso que daba encontraba más árboles acompañados de un lúgubre paisaje haciendo que sintiera terror, forzándome a mirar solamente el suelo, aunque había que tomar en cuenta que yo era la única por ahí.

-¡AH!-

Ese grito logro que alzara la vista y distinguí a una mujer de ropas extrañas mientras que a lo lejos unas luces se acercaban rápidamente antes de que callera al suelo

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-preguntaron unos hombres

-esa chica salió del bosque-dijo señalándome

-hay que alegarla de la aldea antes de que el demonio que la ataco venga por ella-

-eso no es necesario, además el alegarla no evitaría que algún demonio nos ataque, solo les atrae el olor a sangre así que mientras la chica no este cubierta de sangre no habrá ningún problema-

-mmm…entonces que hacemos con ella Akiko-sama—aquella mujer se arrodillo junto a mi tocándome la frente.

-¿Quién…eres?- fue lo único que pude decir o más bien susurrar

-mi nombre es Akiko, soy la sacerdotisa de este lugar pero dime pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-…

-vamos no tengas miedo, solo dime cómo te llamas-

Mi nombre, por primera vez desde que había recobrado la conciencia no me había puesto a pensar en eso, a decir verdad no lo sabía, solo me había concentrado en salir del bosque y pedir ayuda.

-…..mi…nombre, mi nombre no lo sé, no lo recuerdo- dije cubriéndome la cara con mis manos

-No te preocupes no pasa nada tranquila, por el momento necesitamos curarte las heridas y que descanses- dijo gentilmente ofreciéndome su mano

-Gracias- dije aceptando su mano, me apoye en ella hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a los pies de unas escaleras que desde mi perspectiva parecían no tener fin, por lo que puede adivinar que lo más seguro era que se tratase de un templo.

-ya hemos llegado-

Al entrar a la cabaña llego a mí un olor a jazmines y miel, con dificultad me recosté el un futon cerca de la fogata mientas la señorita Akiko preparaba algunos vendajes.

-ahora déjame ver esas heridas-

-este es un templo no es cierto-

-así es pero ha estado abandonado desde hace trecientos años, yo llegue a este lugar con mi padre pero aún era muy pequeña, con el tiempo nos fuimos adaptando y cuando el murió yo me hice cargo de proteger la aldea-

-ya veo, ha de haber sido algo muy duro- le dedique una sonrisa y ella me regreso el gesto

-bueno hay que dejar la plática de lado y vamos a curarte o podrían infectarse tus heridas-

Descubrí mi abdomen para que akiko-sama pudiera curar mis heridas. Su rostro se veía aliviado al verlas y cuando termino solo me dijo que no era una herida grave y que lo más seguro era que la sangre en mi ropa pertenecía a alguien más o era de un demonio.

-descansa pequeña, mañana hablaremos con más calma-

-sí, gracias- la señorita akiko me dio una sonrisa y salió de la cabaña, trate de dormir pero me era imposible por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo estaba mal, unas lágrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla y no sabía explicarlo por alguna razón mi corazón dolía demasiado. Llore hasta que me quede dormida y vagamente de mi boca salió un nombre que mis oídos no pudieron escuchar antes de entregarme completamente a Morfeo.

-…Inuyasha-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un bosque no muy lejano se encontraba un pequeño grupo de personas. El pequeño lloraba mientras la joven trataba de consolarlo.

-¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR ENANO!-grito inuyasha

-BUAAAAAAA-

-Inuyasha cálmate, no ganas nada con gritarle a shipo- dijo Miroku acercándose a él.

-su excelencia tiene razón, además el culpable de todo esto eres tu inuyasha-

Sango mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras que inuyasha no pudo siquiera contestar, porque lo que ella decía era verdad, el debió ser el primero en darse cuenta de la trampa que les había tendido Naraku y sin embargo había dejado que Kagome saliera herida, lo peor de todo esto era que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera muerta o que aun viviera. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando por dentro o tal vez la culpa.

-será mejor acampar aquí, pronto obscurecerá y nos será más difícil buscar a la señorita Kagome- ante este comentario el monje llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-pero excelencia como puede decir eso Kagome nos necesita, debe estar herida o en peligro-

-sí, Sango tiene razón Kagome nos necesita-decía shipo mientras secaba sus ojos

-lo se pero la señorita Kagome es fuerte y estoy seguro de que estará bien además en las condiciones en las que nos encontramos no nos ayudaran en nada- dijo Miroku mientras los demás se detenían

-pero….-

-tiene razón shipo en el estado en el que estamos no le seremos de mucha utilidad a Kagome-

-bien en ese caso hay que encender una fogata-

-oye Miroku que estas haciendo- pregunto shipo

-es lo mismo que iba a preguntarle, ¡MONJE PERVERTIDO!- sin esperar respuesta sango le propino una cachetada

-lo siento sango pero es una debilidad de familia- dijo en su defensa Miroku mientras ponía la mano en su mejilla

-como pude pensar eso en una situación así-

-si Miroku que cochinote-

Todos estaban absortos en la pelea excepto Inuyasha que solo tenia la mirada en el cielo rogando que Kagome estuviera a salvo pero algo era seguro haría pagar a Naraku por lo que había hecho. Después de un rato todos cayeron en manos de Morfeo y como era costumbre Inuyasha hacia guardia, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera cuando una de las serpientes cazadoras de Kikyo apareció atrayendo obviamente la atención de Inuyasha provocando que este la siguiera hasta donde se encontraba Kikyo.

-así que has venido Inuyasha –

-Kikyo yo…-

-he de suponer que Naraku consiguió su objetivo ¿no es cierto?-

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Inuyasha un poco extrañado puesto que la seguridad de kagome no era algo de lo cual fuera prioridad para ella

-digamos que no es un secreto que Naraku le teme a kagome y que quiera deshacerse lo más pronto posible de ella-

-pero tú eres la única que puede destruirlo-

-tal vez sea verdad pero solo soy un cuerpo de huesos y barro en cualquier momento puedo desaparecer en cambio kagome no es igual a mi ella…-

Kikyo no pudo terminar su frase ya que Inuyasha la había atrapado en sus brazos a pesar del esfuerzo de ella por soltarse, rindiéndose de su lucha inútil correspondiendo el abrazo.

-eso no es verdad tu eres muy importante para mi y nunca dejaría que Naraku te pusiera una mano encima-

-Inuyasha yo…-

-no importa lo que pase yo te protegeré-

Ambos permanecieron cerca uno del otro mientras las serpientes cazadoras giraban a su alrededor sin saber que eran observados por Kagura que no perdía detalle alguno de la escena.

-_hay Inuyasha eres tan fácil de engañar que me das lastima pero haces que mi trabajo sea mas fácil_-

Kagura tomo una de sus plumas y se retiro para informar de la situación a Naraku mientras que en una aldea de la región se despertaba kagome sin saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-buenos días kagome-saludo Akiko

-buenos días Akiko-sama- conteste mientras tallaba mis ojos

-veo que has dormido bien-

-si gracias-

-y dime kagome que es lo que piensas hacer-

-¿he?, sobre que-

-jajá… bueno he de suponer que tienes familia -

-si a mi mama, mi abuelo y sota mi hermano menor-

-ya veo… _al menos me alegra que no lo los hayas olvidado-_

-aunque para ser sincera no se donde están- trate de ocultar mi mirada pero la señorita Akiko se percato inmediatamente

-no te preocupes, estoy segura que recordaras todo poco a poco, mientras tanto puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras-

-muchas gracias-

-bueno kagome quisiera pedirte un favor-

-¿un favor?-

-bueno cuando llegaste a la aldea pude notar que posees los dones de una sacerdotisa- dijo mientras me miraba y por su actitud creo que esperaba que se lo confirmara

-la verdad es que no sabría contestarle-

-no hay problema tal vez en tu aldea eras una aprendiz-

-en serio- no pude contener mi emoción de que existiera esa posibilidad, que de ser cierta me seria muy útil para regresar a casa

-aunque de ser así aun te falta mucho entrenamiento para que puedas controlarlos adecuadamente-

-que, pero si soy una sacerdotisa no creo que haya muchos riesgos ¿o si?-

-hay algunas veces que esos poderes a pesar de que son capases de purificar a los yokai si se salen de control pueden ser un gran problema-

-perdón…no lo sabía-

-dime kagome, ¿has oído hablar de la perla de shikon?-

-¿la perla de shikon?-

-bueno la shikon no tama es una joya capas de otorgar un gran poder a cualquiera que la posea y ha sido la causa de innumerables guerras-

-pero quien habrá creado un objeto tan peligroso-

-Midoriko no lo hizo por voluntad propia-

-¿Quién es Midoriko?, acaso ella fue quien creo la perla–

-así es, ella era una poderosa sacerdotisa obviamente en su época aun no se sabia nada respecto a la perla-

-¿Por qué?-

-unos demonios que estaban hartos de que Midoriko los venciera se aliaron para acabar con ella, debo admitir que no les fue fácil pero ella era humana y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a su límite-

-¿entonces ella uso todos sus poderes para purificarlos?- solo recibí un gesto de aceptación por parte de Akiko-sama contestando mi pregunta

-sin embargo sus poderes se salieron de control junto con los de los demonios que trataban de hacerla ceder y su corazón se convirtió en lo que ahora todos conocen como la perla de shikon-

Una vez que la señorita Akiko había terminado el relato sobre aquella poderosa perla por alguna extraña razón sentía que me era familiar pero por más que trataba de recordar nada venía a mi mente y solo lograba que me doliera la cabeza, me lleve una mano a mi frente ya que el dolor se intensificaba cada vez que trataba de pensar como seria esa famosa perla.

-no te esfuerces kagome-

-pero…-

-no ganas nada con forzar tu mente así-

-creo que tiene razón-le dedique una sonrisa mientras me levantaba y la seguía fuera de la cabaña

-bueno kagome espero que puedas adaptarte un tiempo a nuestro estilo de vida-

-no se preocupe, ayudare en todo lo que me sea posible-

Ambas reímos y pasamos el resto del día juntas, a pesar de que no me agradaba mucho el estar en este lugar tampoco se me hacía justo que no los apoyara aunque debo admitir que el trabajo que me encomendaban era algo pesado. El cielo ya se había obscurecido por lo que regrese con Akiko para poder platicar un rato, no faltaba mucho para que llegara con ella cuando sentí una presencia, inmediatamente gire pero no había nada así que le reste importancia y seguí mi camino hasta la cabaña.

-oh!, ya has regresado… y dime ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-ahhh, fue muy agotador-le conteste mientras me sentaba junto a ella

-jaja me lo imagino-

-no puedo creer que haya tanto trabajo-

-lo que pasa es que nos estamos recuperando de un enfrentamiento con un yokai por eso hay tanto que hacer-

-ya veo-

-kagome puedo pedirte un favor-

-si claro-

-puedes ir por agua al rio-

-¿a-al rio?-mi cara se llenó de pavor no quería volver a ese escalofriante bosque

-no te preocupes alguien te acompañara, además en esta época ningún yokai se atreve a ir por el rio-

-y ¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé, pero no hay nada que temer-

-está bien, no me tardo-Salí de la cabaña y busque a un aldeano que me acompañara pero nadie quería acompañarme, supongo que tenían miedo de que un demonio los atacara y no los culpo, así que termine yendo sola.

Después de haber caminado unos minutos por fin encontré el rio y llene la vasija que Akiko-sama me había dado lo más rápido que pude; para ser sincera estaba muerta de miedo y rezaba porque ningún yokai apareciera ya que según los aldeanos eran criaturas poderosas y que no dudaban ni un segundo en matar a su presa además de ser muy crueles y despiadados.

-bien he terminado de llenarla así que es hora de regresar-

Antes de levantarme pude ver que algo brillaba en el agua pero como no se distinguía muy bien me hacer que para tomarlo.

-_qué es esto parece un trozo de cristal, que bonito_… ya se, se lo daré como regalo a la señorita Akiko por haberme ayudado- guarde el trozo de cristal y regrese a la aldea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la aldea no se percibía ningún movimiento solamente se podía ver una luz que pertenecía al templo.

-baya, baya pero si es el gran Naraku, a que se debe su visita-

-déjate de rodeos Akiko-contesto molesto

-que es lo que quieres ahora, ya cumplí mi parte del trato ¿o no?-

-si pero necesito que hagas algo por mí-

-¿y que es lo que quieres ahora?-pregunto enojada

-necesito que elimines a la chica-

-¿eliminarla? y que se supone que haga, envenenarla o tirarla de un acantilado-

-ja, suenas muy confiada Akiko-

-no es gran cosa esa chiquilla, Kagura me había dicho que era la reencarnación de Kikyo pero no es más que una impostora- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no la subestimes tal vez no tenga una apariencia fuerte pero sus poderes podrían superar los tuyos-

-bueno tomando en cuenta que no has sido capaz de matar a Kikyo, no me sorprende que…-Akiko no pudo terminar la frase ya que Naraku la estaba sujetando del cuello

-¡repítelo una vez más y no volverás a ver la luz del día!-

-ahh…ya…e-entendí-Naraku la soltó bruscamente mientras Akiko sujetaba su cuello

-solo elimina a kagome de lo contrario tu ocuparas su lugar-

-entiendo-

-eso espero-

Naraku desapareció dejando en el suelo un fragmento de la perla de shikon, Akiko se levantó lentamente para recogerlo cuando escucho que algo se rompía a sus espaldas

-¡QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!...ha, solo eres tu kagome no vuelvas a asustarme así quieres-

-¿k-kagome?, ese es mi nombre-pregunte mientras Akiko-sama se encontraba de espaldas hincada en el suelo

Akiko volteo rápidamente y se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error al llamarla por su nombre, era evidente había escuchado todo así que tendría que acabar con ella antes de que esa chiquilla tratara de escapar.

-así que has oído todo- Akiko se levantó lentamente mientras sacaba de su kimono un cuchillo sin que kagome lo notara

-…y-yo- titubee un poco al contestar mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás

-¿piensas que puedes huir de mi pequeña?-

-¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!-

Kagome salió corriendo de la cabaña mientras que era perseguida, sin embargo Akiko era mucho más rápida que ella y le cerró el paso al momento de abalanzarse sobre ella atacándola con el cuchillo. Kagome trataba de esquivarlos pero tropezó con una rama provocando que Akiko encajara el cuchillo en su hombro.

-¡HAAAAAA!-

-JAJA, ¡que pasa kagome si no te defiendes será muy aburrido!-

-_maldición que puedo hacer, si no me alejo de ella me matara-_

-que lastima…Naraku dijo que eras muy fuerte pero la verdad es que eres igual de débil que los demás humanos-

-tú…también eres humana-trate de sacar el cuchillo pero ella ejercía cada vez mas fuerza

-lo siento querida pero no me compares contigo yo soy un yokai, de hecho soy la más poderosa de esta región-

-_que es lo que ha dicho… ¿un yokai?, pero que hay de los aldeanos-_

-sabes ya me aburriste, que tal si acabamos con esto de una vez por todas-

Akiko retiro bruscamente el cuchillo mientras disfrutaba del dolor que esto le causaba a la chica, pero cuando se disponía a repetir su acción nuevamente kagome la golpeo con una roca haciendo que se retirara de ella lo suficiente como para que se liberara.

-crees que eso puede lastimarme, por favor tu…-de la mejilla de la yokai se deslizo un hilo de sangre a causa del golpe lo cual provoco la furia de esta.

-¡MISERABLE HUMANA COMO TE ATREVES!-

Kagome se aterrorizo al ver el aura maligna que despedía, no sabía qué clase de poderes poseían los yokai pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo por el momento su prioridad era salir viva de esto ya que no tenía nada con que defenderse, debía encontrar algo y rápido de lo contrario moriría, no muy lejos de ella pudo ver un arco y flechas así que corrió asía ellos.

-¡esta vez no escaparas kagome! ¡MUERE!-

-¡no estés tan segura de eso!-una flecha salió disparada asía Akiko pero no le causó daño alguno

-_así que después de todo no eres una debilucha he-_

-_rayos falle, y ahora qué hago-_

-buen intento pero…-Akiko se colocó detrás de kagome en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para tomarla del cuello haciendo presión cada vez más-lo vez no eres rival para mí-

-_no puedo respirar…que alguien me ayude…quien sea…por favor-_de la nada salió un látigo que golpeo a la yokai provocando que soltara a kagome

-¡MALDITO QUIEN ERES!-Akiko se levantó furiosa tenía una gran herida en la espalda y frente a ella otro yokai

-_que paso-_

Kagome alzó su rostro y vio a un hombre de cabellera plateada que poseía dos espadas las cuales estaban atadas a su cintura, ropas blancas con detalles rojos y una armadura que cubría su abdomen dándole un toque de elegancia pero lo que más llamo la atención de kagome fueron sus ojos color ámbar.

-¡largo de aquí Sesshomaru ella es mía!- grito iracunda Akiko

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que aquel hombre dejara sin vida a su contrincante, fue entonces que observo a kagome sentada en el suelo sujetando su cuello, observándolo fijamente.

-quien eres…-al parecer mi pregunta no le sorprendió pero cuando lo observe más detalladamente pude ver marcas en su rostro y una luna menguante en su frente fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era un yokai

-que pregunta tan estúpida-dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-¡NO TE HACERQUES!-_genial ahora va a matarme_

Kagome se levantó y camino hacia atrás pero un árbol impidió su huida logrando que Sesshomaru la acorralara sin que pudiera escapar, la sujeto del cuello mientras ella luchaba por zafarse lo cual era inútil.

-¡SUELTAME!-Sesshomaru retiro su mano dejándola libre haciendo que kagome lo abofeteara- ¡no vuelvas a tocarme!-

Kagome solo pudo sentir un fuerte golpe después de perder la conciencia y caer al suelo.


End file.
